


No Shame

by RavenWolfie97



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Wing Pulling, have fun, nothing too crazy, oh boy it's Smut, that's basically it, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfie97/pseuds/RavenWolfie97
Summary: Alpha's feeling a bit needy tonight... Maybe Kirb can help him out.





	No Shame

I laid down on my bed, unsatisfied. The aching, fiery longing in my gut would not subside, no matter what I tried. I sighed, the blush deepening on my cheeks as I suddenly thought about my boyfriend. I haven't seen Chris in a while... God, wouldn't this be a great greeting? Hey, it's been a while, wanna fuck? Jesus, how tactless could I be? I reached at my phone and opened up my text log. I really want to see him... I really... _want_ him. I typed out my request hesitantly.  
“Hey man, I haven’t seen you in a while! I'm, uh... feeling a little lonely tonight... You wanna hop into TOME for a bit?”  
I shut it off and hid my face under my arm, already bracing the wave of regret that was about to breach. My phone vibrated. I jumped. I turned to look at his reply.  
“'Lonely', huh? Yeah, I've got time for that. I can't wait to see you squirm and hear your moans as I tease your cock ;]”  
I swallowed hard, trying to suppress my arousal. It didn't work. Fuck.  
I shuffled hurriedly out of bed, still in my underwear. I slipped on my VR headset and waited in anticipation.

;Sanctuary felt like a nice change of pace, away from most prying eyes. Not as many people were in this area, especially at this time of night. I waited on a log bench beside a copse of trees, bouncing my leg and impatiently touching myself. I saw a beam of light soar down, with Kirbopher standing in its place as it dissipated. He walked up to me with a sly look on his face.  
“Hey baby,” he greeted, placing his hands on my waist and a tugging kiss on my lips. “How you doin'?”  
I giggled, “Better now that you're here. I missed you.”  
“Clearly.” He let his hand travel a short ways down and- oh. Shit, it really was obvious, wasn't it? My face turned red when I realized I was nearly jabbing him in the stomach with my erection. “You want some help with that, don'cha?” he asked.  
“R-right now? No catching up, no playing around, no nothing?” I blurted out.  
“You called me to fuck you, and that's what we're gonna do, isn't it?”  
His directness made me even harder. “Y-y-yeah,” I croaked.  
Kirb chuckled. “God, you're so cute when you're wound up.” He placed his soft hand on my crotch and rubbed along it. I curled my toes and choked on a gasp. He gripped my belt and began teasing my pants down, eventually letting me go and taking them off entirely.  
My dick quivered for him to come back to it. Kirb kneeled down and took a finger slowly down my shaft. He gripped it and tenderly stroked back and forth. I could feel myself pulsing under his hand, the slight friction against my skin being enough to stir me up. It only got worse as he kept his hand at the tip, rubbing the underside firmly with his thumb. I threw my head back and let out a series of moans.  
“Yeah, let me hear you, Michael,” Christopher breathed. “I wanna know how good I'm being.”  
I let out a weak chuckle. “So good, you're doing so good, Kirb...” I knew he was bringing his own ego into this, but _fuck_ I couldn't lie to him.  
Chris moved his hand down to my balls and flicked his tongue against my tip. He soon wrapped his lips around me and started sucking me off. The warmth and dampness of his mouth was too good... His tongue swirled around my cock and his fangs lightly grazed my skin, and I could hardly breathe quietly. My wings and tail were twitching like crazy as I gasped. It was difficult to keep my eyes open, but when I could I saw Kirb staring right back up at me. That drove me _insane_.  
“Fuck me, Chris...” I whined. “Please, please, please...”

He left my dick with a pop, and looked up at me voraciously. “Fuck, I can't take it.” Kirbopher stood up and launched himself onto my hips, grinding into my dick and holding me close. After stripping me of my tanktop, he held fast to my wings and jerked on them as he thrusted. He dug his teeth into my right shoulder and moaned his hot breath onto my skin.  
 _Holy shit_ , so much was happening, and I was overflowing with ecstasy. I lifted Kirb's face up and kissed him roughly, holding it close as we continued to gyrate. I was on the edge... I knew I couldn't take much longer, and Chris sensed that. Overriding his own desire, he came to a stop. My dick was furiously throbbing, eager for that last bit of sensation, but Kirb had other plans.  
He took off his clothes, teasing me with each piece he removed. Carefully sliding off his underwear, he showed off his own hard cock, playfully stroking it and waving it around. My blush got hotter, and my head began feeling fuzzy. He came back over to me and thrust his dick onto mine, straddling my legs and holding firm on my hips.  
We kissed again, rolling our tongues and biting at each other's lips, and I travelled down his neck with small marking nibbles. He groaned in my ear and shifted his hands up to my shoulders, holding tight. I went back up to his ear and chewed on it gently, feeling the heat radiating off of it. I felt Kirb bury his face into my shoulder and his hip action got harder and faster. We were both getting close. I reached down and grabbed both of our dicks and beat them with ferocity. Our breaths felt like timers reaching closer and closer to the end, and...  
An emphatic rush of euphoria and relief washed through my entire body as we both sat there gasping with cum splattering over my hand. I looked back down at Kirb, who was slowly raising his head from my shoulder, and gave him a weak, warm smile. “Seems like I wasn't the only one who needed some,” I jested.  
He scoffed softly. “Shut the fuck up.” He kissed me with gentle lips, and I rested my chin on his head once we parted, carefully petting his hair.

The afterglow continued to radiate from me once we had logged off, and I couldn't have been more pleased. But, before I went to sleep, I got a video call notification. I opened it up with a chuckle, seeing Chris's red and tired face before me.  
“I just wanted to really see that cute face of yours...” he sighed.  
“Thank you, Chris,” I laughed. “I love you so much.”  
“Love you too, Mike. Have a good night,” he said with a kiss.  
I kissed him back and shut everything off. That was just what I needed, and I'm so glad to have someone in my life like him...


End file.
